La locura, no me hizo olvidar
by Xtabay
Summary: Si les gustan los fics con finales felices, entonces no entren, One Shot


**UNA HISTORIA DE MI "INSPIRACIÓN" (QUE, TAL VEZ PUEDE NO SER MUCHA), Y LOS PERSONAJES LE PERTENECEN A MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**TEMARI POV**

Llevaba al menos 5 días sin poder conciliar el sueño, no tal vez fue más tiempo que eso, desde que se fue, no puedo percibir adecuadamente la noción del tiempo, si es que en algún lugar de mi mente aún puedo distinguir lo que sea que eso signifique.

No soportaba el hecho de cerrar los ojos y ver como en mi mente se materializaban de la forma más cruel que cualquier persona pudiera soportar los fantasmas de los acontecimientos que azotaron de la forma más violenta la relativa paz que una vez se respiro en mi familia.

Que quién soy, ah lo olvide, comencé un relato que sería mejor no ser recordado por mi, ni mucho menos narrado, sin haber mencionado quién soy, esto tal vez se deba a los estragos de lo que en seguida me daré a la tarea de relatar, mi nombre es Temari Sabaku no.

Comenzaré contándote que en un tiempo que ahora veo muy lejano a pesar de haber ocurrido hace no mucho, yo tuve dos hermanos Kankuro, mi hermano mayor y Gaara, de mis dos hermanos el menor y también mi querido hermano predilecto

Nacimos y crecimos en la aldea de Suna, nuestra vida era relativamente normal, con las altas y bajas que corresponden siempre a cualquier familia en la que realmente nunca existió un lazo afectivo o por lo menos comunicación, llegada la edad en la que los 3 deberíamos ingresar a una escuela de nivel superior, nuestro padre decidió que deberíamos hacerlo en la mejor escuela que existía, esta escuela no se encontraba en Suna, sino en la aldea de Konoha, al principio ninguno de los 3 estábamos convencidos de abandonar nuestras vidas en Suna, sin embargo las intransigentes exigencias de nuestro padre nos hicieron mirar hacia otro lado y simplemente aceptar una nueva imposición como desde que tengo memoria se hacía en nuestra familia.

¿Qué, qué opinaba mi madre de esto?, realmente nada, y no porque no quisiera, simplemente por el hecho de que los muertos no tienen mucho que opinar sobre los asuntos de los vivos, rememorando todo lo sucedido en mi familia, ahora creo o alguna parte de mi subconsciente quiere creer que si ella hubiera estado presente en nuestras vidas, tal vez todo no habría acabado como lo hizo.

Una vez que nuestro padre hubo tomado la decisión de enviarnos a estudiar fuera, realizo los preparativos correspondientes para nuestra estadía en Konoha y al cabo de sólo 3 días de anunciada su decisión nos envió a la aldea que sería nuestro nuevo hogar, no mejor dicho nuestro primer hogar, pues aunque la casa en Suna donde siempre vivimos si podría ser considerada como un hogar, pero solo para mis hermanos y para mi en esta ecuación no había lugar para nuestro padre, de esta forma al encontrarnos sólo los 3, ahí si podíamos hablar de un hogar plenamente constituidos, sin la odiosa intromisión de aquel extraño.

Al llegar a Konoha, pudimos darnos cuenta que realmente no es diferente a otros lugares, en lo único que yo distinguí que difería de Suna, era en el clima, ya que al igual que en Suna, Konoha poseía lugares de entretenimiento, lugares en donde podías estudiar, parques, en fin, lo que encontrabas en Suna, también podías encontrarlo en Konoha, sólo sería cuestión de tiempo para adaptarnos a nuestra nueva vida y conocer nuestra nueva aldea.

En cuanto a las personas, como primera impresión no pude realizar un juicio sobre alguien, ya que no conocía a nadie y para comparar a una persona con alguna otra, debes primero conocer aunque sea un poco de ambas, como ya lo mencione no conocíamos a nadie y para saber como era la gente con la que conviviríamos, tendríamos que esperar hasta que iniciara nuestra formación universitaria.

Una vez que se llego el momento de ingresar en la universidad, ya los 3 como era natural habíamos elegido nuestras carreras y horarios, yo me enfoque en el área de administración de empresas, ya que siempre estuve muy interesada en desempeñarme en este ámbito, Kankuro opto por la carrera de arquitectura, ya que un amigo de la familia era arquitecto y a él siempre le emocionaba mucho cuando este amigo nos hablaba sobre su trabajo, al grado de querer ir más allá de simples pláticas y conocer realmente sobre este tema que tanto le apasionaba. Para mi sorpresa y en general la sorpresa de todo el mundo Gaara, optó por la carrera de Filosofía y letras, decisión que si era hasta cierto punto desconcertante tanto para Kankuro como para mi, pero que a final de cuentas respetábamos. Lastima que nuestro padre no pensó igual cuando se entero de esto.

Recuerdo que el día en que Gaara le comunicó su decisión se porto de la misma forma intransigente ya por todos nosotros conocida, pues mi padre quería que su hijo menor fuera su viva imagen en otras palabras, quería que fuera abogado, en aquella ocasión mi pobre hermano tuvo que apelar al recuerdo de nuestra madre para ablandar un poco el corazón de nuestro ascendiente, hasta ahora no sé por qué, pero a final de cuentas dejo que Gaara estudiara lo que él deseaba, el costo fue que desde ese momento ninguno de los dos se volvió a dirigir la palabra.

Una vez que llegamos a la universidad, debimos despedirnos, pues cada uno debía ubicar su aula y si queríamos dar una buena impresión el primer día de clases, no podíamos darnos el lujo de llegar tarde.

Aquel primer día transcurrió sin pena ni gloria, por lo menos para Kankuro y para mi, Gaara, bueno él era una historia totalmente diferente, ese día al llegar al departamento se encerró en su habitación a beber como nunca antes lo había hecho y por supuesto sin dar explicaciones de su extraño comportamiento, suceso que nos dejo a Kankuro y a mi muy desconcertados, pero que realmente sabíamos no podíamos hacer nada, ya que una vez que Gaara se encerraba en sí mismo, no había forma de hacer que sacará lo que sea que llevase dentro, a no ser que lo hiciera por voluntad propia.

**GAARA, POV **

Al llegar a Konoha, creí que se abría un mundo de posibilidades para mi, lejos de Suna, pensé que podría hacer eso de lo que todo el mundo habla, llegar a un lugar extraño, donde "nadie te conoce" _reinventarme_, en mi mente visualice que sería un experimento interesante.

La primera decepción que me lleve durante mi primer día de clases, fue el darme cuenta de que a pesar de haber planeado ser una persona diferente a quien realmente era, me di cuenta de que esto no podría posible, simplemente no podía fingir ser alguien que no era, negar quien fui en el pasado, seria tanto como negar que he vivido.

¿Qué si hubo más decepciones en tan sólo un día?, por supuesto que las hubo, desde situaciones tan cómicas como el haberme equivocado de aula, haber tropezado delante de todos mis compañeros de clase, en fin situaciones que lejos de hacerme sentir que Konoha seria un buen lugar para vivir, sólo hacían que me sintiera tan fuera de lugar como siempre me sentí en Suna.

Cuando revise mi horario de clases y me di cuenta de que sólo faltaba una clase para poder retirarme, me sentí aliviado de que este horrible día pronto llegaría a su fin, que equivocado estaba, cuando creí que mi pasado estaba olvidado desde hacía más de un año, entre al aula, sólo para darme cuenta de que ese pasado me había alcanzado y sólo estuvo esperando el momento propicio para levantarse gigantesco, monstruoso y dispuesto a abofetearme en el rostro a la vuelta de la primera esquina.

La primera impresión que tuve al verla ahí sentada, fue el salir corriendo, tal vez ella no habría notado aún mi presencia y yo podría salir de ahí para ir directo a la dirección a darme de baja de la escuela y poder solicitar mi ingreso a cualquier otra. Mis estúpidos pensamientos desaparecieron en el momento en el que aquella mujer se ponía de pie y se dirigía a mi de una forma lenta y pausada, pero tan decidida, como siempre había sido.

¿Qué quién era ella?, no repetiré su nombre, su nombre es algo que estoy decidido a olvidar y repitiéndolo no es la forma idónea para olvidar algo, ¿o si?, lo que si puedo contar, es la forma en la que nos conocimos.

Todo comenzó hace aproximadamente 2 años, cuando yo tenía tan sólo 16 años de edad, a pesar de que ella era de mi misma edad, en sus ojos se podía adivinar fácilmente, que había vivido tal vez más de lo que era recomendable para alguien de nuestra edad. La primera vez que la vi, me deslumbro tanto como seguramente lo había hecho con muchos otros antes que yo, su forma de vida era tan liberal, cuando estaba al lado suyo me parecía que podía salir y enfrentarme contra el mundo entero y al final de la contienda salir victorioso pese a cualquier circunstancia que se me pusiera enfrente.

Estábamos de visita en la aldea de la Niebla cuando nos conocimos, ella se encontraba ahí por un intercambio estudiantil, yo, por negocios que mi padre debía atender y como estos negocios serían demasiado tardados, opto porque mis hermanos y yo cursáramos aquel año de escuela en una escuela de la Niebla, esto con el objeto de no atrasarnos en nuestros estudios.

En aquella ocasión ella y yo por ser de la misma edad cursábamos el mismo año, pero no en la misma aula, aunque si en el mismo colegio. Fue en el taller de arte dramático en el que ella y yo tuvimos contacto por primera vez, elegí este taller, porque era una forma en la que podía ser otra persona y al final del día no perder la esencia de quien realmente era.

Ella, ignoro las razones que tuvo para ingresar a este taller, pero la actuación era algo que siempre se le dio de forma natural. Durante estas cesiones fue cuando se dio la oportunidad perfecta para tener acercamientos con ella, sabía que una mujer así no podría fijarse nunca en alguien como yo, pero me equivoque, hubo una química inmediata entre nosotros, en aquella ocasión estuvimos juntos incluso después de terminada la clase en el taller.

¿De qué hablábamos?, lo curioso es que nunca hablábamos de nosotros, digo de nuestros gustos, nuestros intereses, o cosas por el estilo, todo giraba siempre en torno a las clases, las obras que interpretábamos, en alguna ocasión intentamos abordar el tema hacerca de nuestros intereses, pero rápidamente nos dimos cuenta, de que no era un tema que nos pareciera interesante, al contrario era hasta cierto punto irritante el siquiera mencionarlo.

Poco a poco la obvia atracción que yo sentía hacia ella se convirtió en "amor", pero ¿cómo poder amar lo que no se conoce?, o mejor dicho ¿cómo amar a quien no se conoce?, pues a mi me paso, me enamore de ella.

Podría decirse que nuestra relación era de amigos cercanos, pues pasábamos mucho tiempo juntos, un día ella llego con la noticia de que tendría una fiesta y que quería que la acompañara, me sorprendía esta petición, pero al mismo tiempo me sentía feliz de que hubiera pensado en mi para pedirme que la acompañara.

Después de haber llegado a la fiesta, me arrepentí de haberlo hecho, pues ahí descubrí una triste realidad, ella sólo se había hacercado a mi para llegar a Kankuro y de hecho ellos dos sostenían una relación que iba más allá de una simple amistad.

¿Qué cómo lo supe?, en cuanto llegamos a la fiesta, ella se separo de mi con el pretexto de querer ir al sanitario, cosa que no me pareció extraño ya que las mujeres se caracterizan por esto, el pasar bastante tiempo en los sanitarios, ignoro el motivo, pero a final de cuentas, eso sucedió aquel día. Después de un rato, comencé a desesperarme por el hecho de que ella no regresaba, así que aún corriendo el riesgo de atosigarla, fui a buscarla, en ese momento yo me encontraba en el jardín de la casa en la que se estaba dando la fiesta, y para llegar al baño tuve que entrar, al hacerlo me detuve al escuchar su voz, se encontraba al final del corredor, cerca de las escaleras que daban acceso al patio trasero, me dirigí sin hacer ruido pues planeaba sorprenderla, nunca me habría imaginado que el sorprendido seria yo.

Caí en la cuenta de que no sólo escuchaba una voz conocida, sino 2, la de ella y _la de mi hermano_, me hacerque lo suficiente para poder escuchar lo que hablaban, no alcance a escuchar todo, pero por lo que pude entender, ellos dos se conocían desde hace mucho antes de que llegáramos a vivir a la aldea de la Niebla y con pesar escuche la forma en la que Kankuro le reclamaba el seguir enredándome y jugando conmigo aun a pesar de saber lo que yo sentía por ella, a lo cual ella sólo se burlaba, alegando que ella no tenía culpa alguna del hecho de que tuviera un hermano estúpido y fantasioso que no veía más allá de lo que quería ver.

Yo no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, no podía creer que aquella persona que tanto amaba cuando estaba en el escenario, fuera esa que se expresaba de la forma en que lo hacía, no podía ser cierto, con todas mis fuerzas quería creer que se trataba de personas diferentes, pero en el fondo sabía que por fin contemplaba a la persona que se escondía detrás de aquella fabulosa ilusión que yo me empeñe en querer que fuera realidad.

A pesar de todo Kankuro, seguía siendo mi hermano y me defendió de ella, la amenazo con terminar su relación si no ponía tierra de por medio entre nosotros.

Después de haber escuchado tan terrible conversación, yo me sentía mareado, enfermo, incluso podría jurar que escuche a mi corazón rompiéndose en miles de pedazos. Salí corriendo de aquel lugar sin que nadie supiera lo que me había pasado.

Afortunadamente el año que deberíamos estar en la Niebla, había concluido, de hecho la fiesta que se dio, era para celebrar el fin de cursos, a pesar de eso, tuvimos que esperar 10 días más antes de emprender el viaje de regreso a Suna, mis hermanos notaron un cambio en mi, pero nunca dijeron nada, ella, no intento siquiera el pedirme una explicación sobre el por qué me había ido como lo hice de la fiesta, y aunque lo hubiera hecho, por obvias razones, yo no se la hubiera dado.

Me sentía el ser más idiota del planeta, idiota por haberme enamorado de una persona como ella, idiota por no darme cuenta de lo que pasaba, idiota porque a pesar de todo, mis sentimientos hacia ella no habían cambiado.

Una vez de regreso en Suna mi vida volvió relativamente a la normalidad, a excepción del hecho de que comencé a beber, beber para tratar de olvidar, al principio fue difícil, pero al cabo de un par de meses, me convencí a mi mismo de que el pasado, estaba justamente ahí en el pasado y que no tenía nada que ver con mi presente y jamás volvería ni ahora, ni en el futuro, que equivocado estaba.

Al momento de observar como se acercaba a mi, quería salir corriendo, pero aunque hubiera podido moverme, sé que ella no hubiera permitido que fuera de esa manera.

Al estar frente a mi, sonrió, pero no era cualquier sonrisa, era el tipo de sonrisa que sólo caracteriza a una mujer cuando es realmente feliz, pero yo no entendía a qué se debía esa felicidad, por supuesto no hubo necesidad de preguntar, porque la respuesta ella sola me la dio.

Sabía perfectamente que me encontraría ahí, que cómo lo supo, muy sencillo, Kankuro se lo dijo, a pesar de la distancia ellos seguían juntos, el amor que sentían uno por el otro estaba ahí, y yo, seguía sólo, pero esta vez sentía una soledad que jamás hubiera podido imaginar que existía, tal vez aumento por el hecho de que _la mujer de quien yo seguía enamorado, me dijera que pronto se casaría con mi hermano._

Y ahora estoy aquí encerrado en estas cuatro paredes que conforman mi habitación, meditando sobre todo y a la vez sobre nada, recordando cosas, que sería mejor olvidar, pero que jamás podre.

Es un hecho que yo no podré ser feliz si no esta ella a mi lado, pero tampoco puedo pedirle a mi hermano que renuncie a su propia felicidad, sólo por haberme enamorado de quien no debía.

En unas horas amanecerá, siempre me he considerado una persona fuerte, pero no tanto como para soportar el verlos juntos, así es que me iré, ¿quién habría pensado que mi primer día en la universidad, seria también el ultimo?.

**TEMARI POV**

Era el segundo día de clases, me levante temprano y me aliste para irme a la universidad con mis hermanos, Kankuro y yo estábamos listos, pero Gaara no bajaba de su habitación, circunstancia que nos desconcertó, ya que la puntualidad era algo que caracterizaba a mi hermano menor, mientras Kankuro fue a encender el auto, yo subí para ver lo que pasaba, toque la puerta y no respondió, toque una segunda vez y ocurrió lo mismo, así que entre, solo para descubrir un horroroso cuadro que se repite día tras día, tras día en mi mente, la imagen del cuerpo mi hermano sin vida sobre la cama, un frasco de pastillas totalmente vacio y una nota que simplemente decía _olvídenme._

Es así como una serie de eventos comenzaron a azotar a mi familia, primero mi querido hermano, después mi padre, que no soporto la pena de perder al más pequeño de sus hijos, termino suicidándose a los 2 meses de la muerte de Gaara.

Kankuro… de él sólo recuerdo que me trajo aquí, a este sitio en donde siempre visto con una hermosa bata blanca como de ángel y donde hay muchas personas como yo, vestidas de ángeles, me dio un beso en la frente y yo le pregunte por mi hermanito, él sólo me contesto que iría a alcanzarlo a él y a nuestro padre y que muy pronto vendrían a visitarme.

No estoy muy segura de cuándo paso eso, pero yo los extraño y los quiero mucho a los 3, así es que estoy decidida a que si en 2 días más no vienen a verme, definitivamente, yo iré a buscarlos.


End file.
